Vending machines of the type normally utilized for the vending of goods and services are well known. Such machines utilize coin or token accepting mechanisms and are operable only when coins or tokens (hereinafter referred to as "checks") of a predetermined value have been inserted.
Techniques for encouraging the use of particular vending machines are highly desirable since the goods and services dispensed are usually available from many sources and competition is stiff. For example, self-service laundry operations may provide certain amenities in addition to the provision of check operating washing and drying machines. The owners of the facilities thereby hope to attract customers who might otherwise utilize services of a competitor.
A known system for attracting business has been the issuing of chances or the like with the holder of the chance being eligible for a prize when a drawing is held. In a typical operation, the chances would be issued in the form of tickets given to people entering the facility housing the vending machines. But the mere issuing of tickets to persons entering a facility can create problems since some individuals may accept tickets without actually patronizing the facility. In the absence of a person for controlling the dispensing of tickets, abuses are impossible to control. The use of personnel is itself a problem, however, since this increases costs to the extent that the system may be undesirable.
Kostka, et al. application Ser. No. 832,288, filed on Sept. 12, 1977 and entitled "Ticket Dispenser", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,259, involves the utilization of mechanisms associated with vending machines whereby tickets can be dispensed by the machines in addition to the vending of goods or services. The invention particularly involves a ticket dispensing means associated with a vending machine and operably connected to actuating means utilized for vending the goods or services. The actuating means will, in turn, be operable only upon the insertion of checks of a predetermined value. Since the ticket dispensing mechanisms will not operate except in conjunction with the actuating mechanisms of the vending machine, the ticket dispensing will occur only when a machine is actually used. Accordingly, only true patrons of the vending machine facility will be eligible for the prizes or other items of value upon the holding of a drawing or the like.